


Gone

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Here have this disaster of a fic of a crack ship. Can you tell I've been play Fire Emblem Echoes. I'm almost done with it, I'm on the last boss that I could have finished hours ago, but I wanted to write an angsty fic. Lukas is my favorite male character (my fave character really) and I love Palla, so naturally I pair my favorite two characters together. This time, it bites me in the ass. Lukas and Palla can't support each other. It bites me even more knowing that Palla loves Abel, but Able and Est get married. Poor Palla, I love you. This is terrible, I know, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll delete this fic, at some point. Or it'll just fade to obscurity.





	Gone

Lukas loved her silky green hair, so soft, so beautiful. He had only known her for sometime, but it felt like he had known her for his whole lifetime. Even though he didn't know where she was from, and even though he it was a bit difficult for him to warm up to be helpful, Palla had meant a lot to him. He walked through the palace, looking for her. She wasn't with her sisters, which was unusual. She was always around Catria and Est. Lukas talked to Catria, saying that she might be with her pegasus. 

He then walked over to the stables and saw that she was feeding her pegasus. He smiled, walking over to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face between her neck, shoulder, and hair. Palla started to giggle as he started to kiss her, repetitively. At first, her love for Lukas felt hallow, something she was trying to fill from her last heartbreak. She never told any of her sisters, Est especially, or him about it. After a while, she had grown to love him, truly love him. Knowing her luck with love, she knew that she would soon have to leave him behind. She would leave heartbroken once again. She was lucky enough to see him a couple of more days. Est wanted to collect some stuff for her's and Abel's shop. 

"Hehe, Lukas," she giggled. She then turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, while his arms were still wrapped around her waist. "Is there something that you needed?" 

"Hehe, nothing in particular. I wanted to spend sometime with you," he replied, kissing her forehead. He smiled as soon as he saw her face start to blush. "Is that alright?" 

"Yes, of course! I was about to take a ride on my pegasus. Do you care to join me?" 

"I do." 

The two then let go of each other so Palla could get her pegasus out of the stalls. She then put the saddle onto the animal and packed a few things for them to eat later. The two of them walked out of the stables and got onto the pegasus. Palla then took them to the sky, flying around the camp and some of the villages. Everything felt calm, like nothing never happened. It felt like everything had stopped and the two of them were the only things moving. 

Lukas took one of his hand's off of Palla's waist and raised it up, to feel the clouds. They were free, from everything, they were calm, just like the two of them. As they went through the sunset, he saw the beautiful colors of the setting sun, and how the lights hit her face. She was truly radiant to him. In that moment, Lukas truly realized his feeling for Palla. He wouldn't want to be with anyone else. 

She made her way back to the stables, letting Lukas get off her pegasus first. He patiently waited for her as she put her steed back into her stall. He grabbed her hand and walked back to the palace. Once they got back near his room, she let go of his hand, and stopped walking. He turned around, becoming very concerned about her. Something wasn't right, he knew something was on her mind. 

"Palla," he asked. 

"Hm," she replied. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"If I were to leave, would you follow me?" 

"Where is this coming from?" 

"Please, answer me." 

"Of course." 

"No matter how far you are from home? Even to a different continent?" 

"Palla," he asked. He could hear the sorrow in her voice. He took a hold of her hands. "Wherever you go, I will follow. I love you more than anything." 

She sighed, having no words to respond. It felt genuine, but also a lie. He loved being a knight more than anything, though, he loved her to no end. Lukas then pulled her face close to his and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. He then pulled her into his room, placing her on his bed. It seemed weird, that she was doing this. His soft lips, on her skin, was all new to her. It felt nice. 

She lifted her body over Lukas, letting her hair fall to his face. Palla traced her fingers across his face as the candle light lit him up. He was so handsome, so considerate, so passionate. Her heart sank to her stomach, knowing she was about to leave. Lukas woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He only thought that she might be somewhere in the sky. As the day went on, he came to realize that she had left him for good. He walked to an empty field and watched the sunset. The memory of the two of them yesterday was ingrained in his mind. Lukas reached up to the sky, wanting to touch the clouds again. He could only hope that wherever Palla was happy and that she was doing alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Here have this disaster of a fic of a crack ship. Can you tell I've been play Fire Emblem Echoes. I'm almost done with it, I'm on the last boss that I could have finished hours ago, but I wanted to write an angsty fic. Lukas is my favorite male character (my fave character really) and I love Palla, so naturally I pair my favorite two characters together. This time, it bites me in the ass. Lukas and Palla can't support each other. It bites me even more knowing that Palla loves Abel, but Able and Est get married. Poor Palla, I love you. This is terrible, I know, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll delete this fic, at some point. Or it'll just fade to obscurity.


End file.
